


Doctor Leorio

by gh0stsprite



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, M/M, Songfic, Touch-Starved Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stsprite/pseuds/gh0stsprite
Summary: another day at the hospital
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Doctor Leorio

**Author's Note:**

> song- doctor by jack stauber

_ I need a doctor, oh _

Kurapika creaked the hospital door open to reveal a very tired-looking Leorio sitting at his desk looming over paperwork. Leorio peaked his head up when he heard the small click of the door shutting to find his blonde boyfriend looking flushed. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?” Leorio questions. 

“Am I not allowed to visit my loving boyfriend at work just for the hell of it?” Kurapika questioned back walking over to Leorio’s desk.

“Of course you are, but you aren’t exactly known for your spontaneous displays of affection,” Lerio countered pushing his legs back so he was facing Kurapika in his office chair. 

Leorio put his long arms around Kurapika’s waist, encouraging the shorter man to sit in his lap on the chair. 

“It’s just been three whole days since you’ve been home and I miss you a lot,” Kurapika admitted looking down at his hands that were rested in his lap.

_ It's _ [ _ not a simple symptom _ ](https://genius.com/Jack-staubers-micropop-doctor-lyrics#note-16391822) _ , no _

[ _ My diagnosis is that no one has been treating you well _ ](https://genius.com/Jack-staubers-micropop-doctor-lyrics#note-18150615)

“Awe is someone lovesick,” Leorio teased, brushing Kurapika’s hair out of his face and placing a soft kiss upon his plush lips. 

_ So, what do you prescribe? _

“I think I might be, how would I fix this issue,” Kurapika said, trying to play along.

[ _ Love's the only medicine _ ](https://genius.com/Jack-staubers-micropop-doctor-lyrics#note-16468604)

_ Is this a lie? _

_ No, take three of _ [ _ these a da-ay _ ](https://genius.com/Jack-staubers-micropop-doctor-lyrics#note-16391815)

“Mhm, I’m gonna have to prescribe you with at least three kisses per day, one of which has to be with tongue and all of which have to be with me,” Leorio said then dipped his tongue into Kurapika’s waiting mouth.

_ Oh, I think I'm cured _

_ Cool, are you alright on your own? _

_ No, I'm not sure... _

_ Okay _

[ _ Oh, I think I'm sick again... _ ](https://genius.com/Jack-staubers-micropop-doctor-lyrics#note-16342868)

_ *gasp* _

“I don’t know if that’ll be enough,” Kurapika teased, reaching his hand to the front of Leorio's pants, wavering his hand over the brunette's crotch. 

“I think I might need some of this.”


End file.
